


Forever

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, evil!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally defeats Voldemort, but it comes at a high price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble, was even posted as a drabble, but refused to let me go until I wrote more.

"Are you sure of this Harry?" Severus asked tentatively.

A simple whispered "Yes" was his reply.

"It's against the law," his lover explained.

Harry wrinkled his nose. He knew that, but "It's a stupid law."

"No one will ever accept it, us being together."

"Fuck them, then. After I kill the bastard and then we can live in muggle London," informed his lover with a smile.

"Muggle London?"

"This is the one area that muggles are ahead of wizards. They accept homosexuals, they even allow gay marriages."

Severus was positive that he had heard wrong. "You are kidding, right?"

"No, Severus, I am NOT kidding. So, can we be together? Will you marry me?" he asked plaintively.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is!" he says with apparent joy in his voice. "I even have the perfect witnesses for us."

"Witnesses?" the word struck a chord of terror and dread deep inside the man. "Harry that's not a good idea."

"They already know about us, Severus, and they approve," the younger man explained.

"Who?"

"Hermione and Ron," Harry said, with a slight wince. Knowing that his friends were not well received with the potions master.

"Ronald knows the wizarding laws, Harry."

"Yes, he does, and he wants me to be happy, and you make me happy. They'll keep our secret, Hermione is even researched old wizarding bonds for us, so no one will be able to separate us," he explained. 

Nodding, Severus replies, "If that is your wish."

\-----------

How was I to know, that our joy would last only a few short months?

My brave, idiotic, Gryffindor lion. It's been three days since I found your note telling me not to worry, that you would return to me. That you would defeat the Dark Lord. 'All for you.’ you had insisted.

Where are you? Does your word mean so little then? I hadn't thought so, but now I am having doubts. I don't know if I should laugh, cry, scream, or drink. I settle for the later. 'For my sanity.' I assure myself.

Are you injured or just not wish to be with me anymore? 'I need you.' I whisper into the cold silent darkness.

I continue to drink away my worries, until I pass out, clutching your letter and picture to my chest.

I awaken with my head throbbing, I realize, almost belatedly, that the throbbing in my head iwas echoed on door to my quarters. 'Harry!' my mind yells in jubilation. As I wrench the door open my heart sinks to the floor. It's not you, but a tear soaked Granger standing there.

"Severus." she manages to choke out.

"What's happened?" I fear the worst.

"It's Harry, come to the infirmary, quick, please," she sobbingly begs.

I race over to my desk and grab the phials we had discussed just days before you had left me without warning and rushed out of my room to be at your side. Not caring who or what I bump into on my worrisome trek.

You lay there battered, bruised; though I hope not broken.

"How is he Poppy?" I whisper to the matron.

"He'll live Severus," she informs me sadly, as he tucks the young man in,

"What are you not telling me?" I beg.

"He used all of his magical reserves. When he comes to he'll have no more magic and more than likely, will be in a great deal of pain for the rest of his life." she tells me sadly. "Everything always happens to him."

"Severus my boy!" a cheery voice said breaking the silence. "Have you heard? Voldemort's dead, gone for good. You're free my boy, free!

"And Harry lies not three feet from us in a coma, Headmaster. How can you be so cheerful?" I snarl. The man had always caused Harry and I grief with his plots.

"Tch. He'll live, as he always does, besides the wizarding world has no further use for him. He's done his job, and about damned time too, now we can go on with our lives without the fear of Voldemort," the old man laughed. Never had I been more tempted to strike someone than this moment.

"He was just a weapon to you, wasn't he?" I knew the truth, but I needed to hear the words.

Dumbledore waved off the question as if he were swatting away a fly. "Of course. Did you really think I liked that snot nosed little brat? I had to keep him happy so he would do his job."

"Perhaps you should leave, Headmaster," I ground out, seething in a silent fury. 

'You are more than a weapon, so much more Harry,' I thought as I watched the old man turn with a skip in his step.

"Of course, my boy, of course. Come and join the celebrations. I'm sure that if something happens to him, you'll be just as glad as the rest of us," Dumbledore laughs. I take back my earlier statement. _now_ I truly want to punch and hex the old man.

"I'll stay here, sir, I... I promised Lily; I would look after him. I just want to keep my promise to her," I lie, eager to be alone with my husband.

"I know you miss her, son. Very well, I'll let you keep your promise to her."

I nod to him. I not trusting myself to not to hex or possibly kill the bastard. How could he be so blind as to how I feel about you? I thought he knew me, but then I thought he liked you as well. Just goes to prove that our hearts can blind us from the real person. So, I will sit here and wait for you to wake up. Please, wake up.

Days have turned into weeks. Granger and the youngest Weasley boy come to see you every day. Your house elf makes sure I eat at least once a day, though I honestly have no idea what I am putting into my mouth. 

This wait is worse than the first. I know physically where you are, but can do nothing but sit and watch you sleep. Reading you the newspaper and some of your favorite books, in hopes of reaching you. Poppy has told me, that you might not ever wake up, but I have to hold on to the hope, that you will open your eyes and smile at me, once again.

"Wake up, Harry." I whisper into your ear. "Tell me what I need to do."

Your eyes open barely a slit, but they open and my heart soars.

"Harry," I say again, my voice rough from all the tears I have shed. 'Please tell me you're awake.'

"Severus," was the only word you manage to choke out before falling back asleep. I finally let my tears of worry and anguish, turn to tears of joy. I wipe away the tears as they course down my face. I know you will wake up again. I know that you are truly alive and have not left me.

\---------

"Tell me," you manage to say the next day after waking up and being fussed after by Poppy. I take a deep breath and tell you everything I know. My heart is breaking as I watch tears flow from your eyes. I didn't want to hurt you this way, but I knew you wanted me to tell you the truth. You had been lied to for so long, that I would not add to that weight.

"Please," was the word from your mouth, as I finished the tale.

I know what you are asking me to do and nod. I understand.

I stand and do a quick cleaning spell on both of us then slowly divest you of your clothes, before removing my own and laying down next to you.

You look at me with a question; "I'm going with you." I tell you. You shake your head.

"You can't stop me, Harry, I don't want to go on without you here. Don't try to make me live a miserable life without you." At those words, you finally understand and nod.

I arrange us carefully and bundle you into my arms. I cast a spell to reveal our bonding bracelets and then another to enclose us in our final resting-place. With the last bit of my magic I take our wands, cross them, and embed them into the glass above us.

I pour the poison into my mouth then kiss you, so we can share. It works quickly; I barely have time to grasp your hand and whisper; "I love you,” before death's welcoming embrace took us into her loving bosom.

\------------------

They had been found them intertwined, nude, and kissing on top of the hospital bed. The glass coffin surrounding them giving off a slight aura of gold and silver. They were beyond beautiful and gone forever.

The note that was left read: "We knew, no one would let us be together in life, but you cannot stop us from loving and being together anymore. Muggles advance us in this area. They know that the heart knows no bounds and that laws cannot truly stop it. It exists regardless."

There really had been no choice. No matter who tried to separate the pair, nothing penetrated their coffin.

They were placed into the earth with one headstone reading: "In love in life and together forever more in death." Severus Tobias Potter-Snape and Harry James Potter-Snape.

Hermione used the pair to fight the old law. To show wizards that it was time to move forward.

The Weasley's opened a magical orphanage. To ensure that there would never be another like Tom or Harry. They would grow up knowing love and the wizarding world. As per Harry's request in his will.

*Fin*

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Fic: Forever Complete**_  
>  Beta: The most honorable and lovely, [](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/) who helped me out in a tight spot on this one.  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely men. *Pout* No a lady named J.K. Rowling owns them. I only borrow them from time to time.  
> 


End file.
